The Game Trial: Chapter one, Sqeak Squad.
In the world of Popstar, or the Kirby Universe, Mirriois', Polari, and Shade Boo converse on what happens next. Polari: I must not, Rosalina needs me! Shade Boo: Calm down you chicken, this is cool. Mirriois: I want to explore this place to find the treasure! Polari: I won't, I must not. Mirriois: Not like you have a choice, we can't turn back. Polari: THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU LITTLE RASCAL! Shade boo: Calm down, we can get to Mario Galaxy later! Polari: You aren't supposed to mention that! You just broke the fourth wall again! Shade Boo: Who cares? Mirriois: Guys! We need to get the treasure! Polari: I'll find it, I can't trust either of you youngsters with this. Mirriois: *Sigh* Fine.. *Several Minutes later* Mirriois: Polari, you don't know where you're going. Shade Boo: we've been walking in circles for five minutes. Polari: How should I know about this place? Not like I ever travel dimensions! *Wind Blows* Polari: What if we go this- *Gets hit in the face* Polari: Ack! *Falls on the floor* ???: I'm sorry! I can't exactly fly great with my teared wing... Mirriois: Don't worry, he won't mind. Shade Boo: You might want to get off of him.. BAHAHA! ???: Oh sorry! Polari: .... Won't. Mind? Mirriois: Polari calm down please. We should just enjoy our trip here. Polari: Enjoy what? I didn't want to travel to different video game dimensions! ???: I'm sorry... Mister star, can I help you to make up for my clumsiness? Mirriois: Thats actually a great idea. Shade Boo: We've been running in circles anyway. ???: I haven't even introduced myself yet, my name is Rox, I'll be pleased to help, I just have one question. You're not from around here are you? Mirriois: Nope, let me explain. ********** Rox: Oh I see. Polari: Quite the pickle ain't it? Shade Boo: You might want to cut your slang down to this century, ToadsWorth. Polari: THIS ISN'T PARTNERS IN TI- Mirriois: Polari calm yourself! Rox: Anyway, what did you need? Mirriois: We need the treasure box from the Great Cave Offensive. Shade Boo: Where did you get that from? Mirriois: It's on the paper! Rox: Oh.. That? It had some type of amulet or something in it. It's at the Squeak Squad territory, their just treasure hunters now, so I'm sure they'll give you what they need, they're in Cookie Country. We'll have to walk there, follow me. *Hours later* Rox: Here it is! Mirriois and Shade Boo: They live in a UFO? Rox: Doc made it with his knowledge on technology, I hope I helped, I need to go! Polari: Thanks... Rox: Hope we meet again! *Leaves* Mirriois: Lets go in, I can't look at these star blocks and Waddle Dees anymore. Shade Boo: I'm with you. Polari: I'll do the talking, because you two can't convince an Spiny to move. *************** Spinni: Doc! I'm out to go find some stuff with Storo! Doc: I guess I'm watching the ship now... *Futuristic noises* Shade Boo: This is so cool! Mirriois: I wish I had something like this! Doc: Hello there!... Polari: Why hello there young mouse! Doc: So um.. Yeah why are you all here? Polari: Let me explain. **** Doc: Oh so you need the chest to proceed so you can exit the trial? The three: Exactly. Doc: Well, I can notice you traveled far. So I don't see why not, here it is, just don't tell anyone, I needed some extra space. Mirriois: Wow, was it truly that easy? Polari: We don't need the chest, we need the key inside it! Doc: Oh it's a star wand, you can have both. Shade boo: No sorry, we can only hold so much. *Mutter* Too bad... Mirriois: *Grabs wand* This is so cool! *Lights flash on the three* Polari: What is this sorcery? Doc: What, I must learn this science at once! *The three disappear* Doc: Aww, it's gone.. Spinni: We're back! ********* Mirriois: Where are we? Polari: Floating Eyeballs? Someone help! *The three glow* ???: What do you think you're doing? Category:Totallyhypnosquid